Mi Único Amor II
by nube de cristal
Summary: Este será una colección de todos los capítulos de trama madura que no puedo subir a mi otro fic con el mismo título. AVISO: Les recomiendo lean mi otro fic bajo la categoría de T para que así puedan entender los que suba aquí. Enjoy!
1. 6 b

-¿Y es esto lo que va usar para esta noche?

Hinata miró a la empleada que había llamado para que le ayudara a desvestirse de su ropa nupcial. No podía hacerlo sola. Además de que fueron las instrucciones de Sakura. Mantener a Naruto a la expectativa.

-Sí. – ella le respondió con rudeza. Podría imaginarse cual sería el chisme de la villa a la mañana siguiente.

-Pero esto se ve…

Virginal. Así le había llamado Sakura.

"_No podrá resistirse porque es eso lo que tú representas para él. Inocencia y pureza."_

"_¿Aunque sea la madre de Hikaru?" le preguntó ella dudosa._

"_Aunque seas la madre de Hikaru. Todavía te visualiza como el epitome de todo lo puro e inocente. Y eso es lo que vamos a aprovechar. Abusaremos del pobre hombre."_

Y ahora, mirando el blanco camisón de dormir, las dudas le estaban acechando. Así que decidió acallarlas con una orden fría, -Le pedí que viniera a ayudarme a desvestir, no a escuchar su opinión sobre mi atuendo de esta noche.

La empleada hizo una mueca pero se acercó a ella para despojarle del uchikake y desatarle el obi.

-Eso es todo. – le dijo, ojos perlas mirándole con dureza.

-Pero su esposo…

-Dije que eso era todo.

La empleada abandonó la habitación. Suspiró, no le agradaba para nada comportarse de esa manera. No era parte de su naturaleza. Pero la mujer le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Hinata terminó de desvestirse sola, teniendo cuidado de guardar su traje nupcial. Luego, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sakura, también se despojó de su ropa interior para deslizar sobre su cuerpo desnudo el camisón. No tenía mangas, llegándole hasta los tobillos y era de un material fino, que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Se acercó a la ventana, a mirar casi toda Konoha. El rubio había separado una habitación en uno de los lujosos hoteles de la villa. Era enorme, con dos cuartos; de seguro pensando que ella cambiaría de idea y no pasaría la noche con él. Pero estaba equivocado. Haría todo lo posible para tener un matrimonio ordinario.

Buscando valor de donde no lo tenía, salió de la suya para encaminarse a la de él. Sin tocar a la puerta, entró.

Le halló inmediatamente de pie frente a las ventanas, las manos detrás suyo. Admiró todo ese fornido cuerpo, las largas piernas algo separadas y los fuertes brazos que estaban al descubierto pues tenía una camisa de mangas cortas, distinguiendo sin dificultad los tatuajes. Los pantalones eran como del tipo que se utilizaba para hacer ejercicios, holgados y cómodos, sostenidos por un elástico.

Se giró al sentirle y sus ojos se ocurecieron, tomando un tono de azul cobalto. Ella no tenía idea de lo seductora que se veía, el largo cabello negro cayendo hasta su cintura. La verdad era que ni él tenía idea de que era lo que ella despertaba en él. Tenía una batalla interna en su interior, ese lado suyo que le empujaba a no ser egoísta y dejarle ir contra ese otro lado suyo que le gritaba a tomarla y hacerla suya; pero su deseo, sus emociones, todo ello erradicaba ese lado lógico suyo.

-¿Te agrada? – preguntó ella algo cohíbida. Ese era el papel que Sakura le había dicho debía actuar. Honestamente no se le estaba haciendo difícil mientras sentía esa mirada oscura sobre ella.

-Mucho.

Esa voz ronca afectó todos los sentidos femeninos. Entonces, con deliberada lentitud, comenzó a desabotonar la línea de botones que cubría toda la parte delantera. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Tenía que hacer esto, tenía que hacerlo; se repetía ella una y otra vez, procurando ignorar el nerviosismo.

Él le miró atentamente, captando la diminuta sonrisa tímida. Cada botón que ella deshacía dejaba al descubierto un poco más de su tersa y blanca piel, haciendo que él contuviera el aliento. Sus ojos se posaron en el curso que sus menudas manos tomaban, anticipando con impaciencia el último botón. Cuando llegó a su ombligo, el rubio dejó escapar un suave gemido; era increíble que con tan pequeño gesto logrará endurecerlo.

Naruto tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar. Él aspiró bruscamente y ella, escuchándole, le miró vacilante, intentando medir la reacción masculina. Caminó hacia ella, procurando ir suavemente para no asustarla. Si era honesto consigo mismo diría que jamás había visto nada más hermoso. Se detuvo delante de ella, alzando sus manos con reverencia para tomar su mentón y besar esos deliciosos labios. Tomando posesión de su boca, demandó la entrada a esa cavidad húmeda y apretó ese exquisito cuerpo al suyo.

Ella tembló al sentir el calor de esa lengua masculina, enviando una sacudida sensual a todo su cuerpo y enredó las manos en la cabellera rubia. Ella gimió suavemente, sus rodillas debilitándose mientras él continuaba con su exploración para luego terminar mordiéndole con suavidad el labio inferior femenino.

Ojos turquesas miraron los perlados mientras las manos masculinas se introducían en el entreabierto camisón. Cuando sus pulgares rozaron las puntas rosadas, ella dejó escapar un quejido lleno de placer que solo sirvió a incitarle. Bajó su cabeza al tiempo que desnudaba uno de sus hombros, para comenzar a dejar un rastro ardiente de besos bajando hasta sus senos. Comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con su lengua hasta llegar a su punta, que la haló hasta el interior de su boca.

Hinata se deshizo, agarrando mechones del cabello rubio entre sus dedos, apenas controlando el temblor convulsivo de su cuerpo.

Y fue entonces que un torbellino de emociones arremetió contra ella, entremezclándose con los suyos. Fue un efecto erótico para ella percibir cuanto él la deseaba. Volvió a subir su rostro para mirarle y pudo captar en la intensa tonalidad del azul que él también estaba captando sus emociones.

Cuando Naruto tomó la decision de llevar a cabo el sello, nunca sospechó lo que estaba haciendo. Era avasallador y hasta una experiencia reveladora lo que estaba compartiendo con Hinata. La alzó en sus brazos para caminar con ella hasta la cama y depositarla en esta con delicadeza. Le besó de nuevo, fugazmente. Sus ojos azules se posaron en esos labios algo inflamados por sus besos. Sintiendo que le irritaba ya tantas barreras, tiró suavemente del camisón femenino y ella levantó sus brazos, ayudándole en el proceso de devestirse.

Sintiéndose audaz, ella le quitó la camisa y acercando sus labios a esa piel cálida, resbaló sus labios por sus hombros dejando un rastro húmedo. Le fascinó su sabor, una combinación de sal y agua de lluvia. Le escuchó gruñir y ese sonido despertó en ella la urgencia de amarlo con todo su ser. Ella deslizó sus pantalones por sus caderas y él los sacudió para tirarlos al suelo. Para el deleite de ella, tampoco tenía ningún tipo de ropa interior.

Él se acostó a su lado, ojos recorriendo todo ese cuerpo desnudo. Con suma delicadeza, rozó su piel con la punta de sus dedos, logrando que temblara.

Nunca en su vida había sentido lo que sentía ahora. Era algo parecido a gozo, reverencia y...

y... ¿amor? ¿Sería él acaso digno de ser amado por una criatura tan bella como ella?

Ella estaba en sus brazos y no pudo contener el pensamiento de que alguien, no sabía quien, en lo alto le quería o simplemente sentía pena por él. Bajó su cabeza, los labios apenas tocándose y murmuró sobre ellos, -Esto debe de ser el paraíso.

Para luego clamar su delicada boca en un beso.

Y por primera vez, Naruto comenzó a entender que el mundo no estaba solamente lleno de oscuridad y que el dolor no era la sensación suprema. También existía la belleza eterna y sublime. Mientras besaba a Hinata y le escuchaba gemir, descubrió que el podía ser feliz. Que _era_ realmente feliz.

Hinata suspiró en su boca, abrumada por la emoción. Dudó que pudiera existir alguien que le dijera algo tan hermoso como lo hizo él. Bajó por la comisura de sus labios para cubrir su mentón de besos, para luego presionar besos hambrientos a lo largo de la columna de la garganta femenina.

-Mi… -respiró él, colocando sus labios sobre la piel del cuello, -… bella – emergiendo su lengua pues estaba fascinado con el sabor de su piel, -…y dulce- ella gimió, -Hinata. – y terminó depositando un tierno beso en la base de su cuello.

Se colocó sobre ella, y un grito ahogado escapó de los labios femeninos cuando ambos cuerpos se toparon uno con el otro por primera vez. Naruto cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes, intentando controlarse. Ella se arqueó contra él, oprimiendo su pecho contra el masculino al tiempo que él deslizaba sus manos por toda su espalda. Su boca continuó bajando hasta alcanzar sus senos y clamó uno de sus picos rosados. Un profundo gemido surgió del interior femenino, haciéndole casi perder toda cordura.

La boca masculina era exigente. Y caliente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Ella gimió en su boca y el respondió con un gruñido. La pelinegra pensó que era el sonido más delicioso que pudo haber escuchado. Simplemente le fascinaba todo en él, su olor, su gusto, la sensación de su piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Reconoció la fuerza de ese magnífico cuerpo, el cual podía destrozar sin ninguna dificultad el suyo, no obstante era tierno e increíblemente gentil con ella. La acariciaba con salvaje y apasionada dulzura y la hacía sentir como el objeto más hermoso y delicado en toda la tierra. La hacía sentir, deseada, lujuriosa. Y poderosa. Porque solo tenía que rozar sus hombros con sus dedos o besar su cuello para arrancarle gemidos guturales.

El rubio sentía que apenas alcanzaba todo lo que quería de ella. Estaba determinado a ir despacio con ella, saborear cada segundo de su unión. Deseaba probar cada centímetro de su gloriosa piel. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por el cuerpo femenino, disfrutando de la sensación sedosa que le proveía y su boca seguía el camino de esas manos, dejando un camino de fuego. Llegó hasta el vientre femenino, donde frotó su nariz, inhalando su aroma único. Le enloquecía el olor femenino, era una fragancia llena de promesas por cumplir.

Su mano continuó su camino hasta llegar a ese lugar deseado, sus dedos surgiendo a través de su suave y rizado pelaje entre las piernas femeninas. De lo más hondo de su ser, ella dejó escapar un largo y bajo quejido lleno de deleite. Ella hizo movimientos sensuales contra esa mano, dejándose perder en la magia que le proveían esos dedos. Su desinhibida respuesta solo logró enloquecerlo más. Escuchó su protesta cuando retiró su dedo para ser sorprendida cuando su boca tomó el lugar abandonado. Su sabor era inoxicante.

Ella convulsionó, todo su cuerpo atacado por lujuriosos temblores. Le pidió que deteniera el placentero tormento para cambiar repentinamente de idea y rogarle que no parara su deliciosa tortura, de labios y lengua acariciándole intímamente. Pero ella no le disuadió y solo cuando sintió que no podría contenerse más, se levantó sobre ella. Él se mantuvo inmóvil, mirándole con el temor de que todo era un sueño. Los perlados ojos brillaron, su placer era auténtico y real.

Siguiendo su instinto, ella levantó sus piernas para rodear la cintura masculina. En un movimiento rápido, él entró en ella. Frunció el ceño cuando le sintió tensarse bajó él. Apretando su quijada, la miró, viendo el leve gesto de dolor en el rostro femenino.

-Hinata…

Ella desvió su mirada, -Por favor no pares.

Fue tanta la vergüenza, de haber fallado en su intento, que comenzó a llorar. De seguro había mandado todo al infierno…

-Mírame, Hinata.

Temerosa, le miró. Para su sorpresa, ella no vio desdén ni ira en sus ojos. Vio un brillo de ternura y compresnsión.

-Honestamente, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Y era cierto. Ella se le había introducido bajo la piel, corría en sus venas y era el aire que respiraba. Se movió dentro de ella, suavemente y le vió estremecerse por el dolor.

-Lo siento. – murmuró él verdaderamente apesadumbrado.

-No te preocupes.

Volvió a moverse, mas en esta ocasión a Hinata no le desagradó. Eso pareció darle la aprobación para seguir. Él adoptó un ritmo y ella no pudo suprimir los sonidos extasiados que brotaban de su garganta. Apretándolo a ella, la alegría abrumándole, cerró sus ojos, incrédula de la belleza que iba creciendo en su interior con cada penetración suya. Nunca imaginó que podía sentirse así. Se sumergió en el placer, todo pensamiento cesando. Correspondió a cada movimiento masculino con uno suyo. Ella continuó con él hasta que la sensación se transformó en algo que era casi insoportable. Gritó, sorprendida y él se unió a ella con un largo y pronunciado gruñido. Fue inesperado, al lugar donde él la llevó; una vorágine de sensaciones. Regresaron lentamente en una burbuja pulsante de placer.

Naruto la abrazó. Si hubiese sabido…

Abandonó la cama y una preocupada Hinata le vió entrar al baño. Al poco rato, emergió de éste, caminando hacia ella y le levantó en sus brazos. Ella no protestó, temiendo que si decía algo todo se estropearía más de lo que estaba,

La sentó en la tina que a Hinata le pareció la gloria. Tenía una deliciosa agua tibia que pareció calmarle un poco. Él se sentó en el suelo, a mirarla. Ella bajó sus ojos. Permitió que le tomara su mano y sintió los labios masculinos posarse en la palma de ella, un cosquilleo placentero recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Hinata.

Ella dirigió sus perlados ojos a ese adorado rostro, temerosa…

-Yo… respetaré tu silencio. Estoy seguro de que me dirás todo sobre Hikaru a su debido tiempo.

-Gracias. – dijo ella tímida.

-Yo…

¿Sería capaz de decirle? ¿Podría decirle lo que apenas había descubierto? Ella debía amar mucho al padre de Hikaru para haber vivido toda esa humillación y repudio. Solo por aceptar cuidar el hijo del hombre que ella amaba. Si tan solo él tuviera unas simples migajas de ese sublime amor, sería completamente feliz. Por que él sabía sin ninguna duda que la amaba.

E hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, entrando a la tina, se recostó sobre ella reclinando la cabeza en el pecho femenino y abrazando la cintura.

Por varios segundos, Hinata le miró perpleja y sobrecogida. En ese momento lo igualó a un niño vulnerable que necesitaba de su amor y apoyo. No obstante ella muy bien sabía quien era la dueña de su corazón. Sakura. Pero se dijo a si misma que no estaría mal pretender. Sí, solo por esos minutos, mientras le sentía temblar y lo abrazó, apretándole a su cuerpo. Pretender que él la amaba solo a ella, que su corazón era solo suyo.

Después de todo él era su esposo y ella su esposa.

Y sintió el singular enlace que existía entre ambos casi pulsando como un ente vivo, arropándolos a ambos en una manta protectora.


	2. 8 b

Con infinita reverencia, el rubio la depositó en la cama. Ella le miró, el temor combinándose con el placer. Esa mirada turquesa tenía un fulgor que sacudía todo su interior. ¿Cómo podía él evocar en ella ese desconcertante efecto? Estaba tan embriagada por el estado de sus sentidos, por todo lo que él estaba despertando en ella, que estaba segura no le negaría nada.

Se acomodó junto a ella, sus ojos vagando por sus facciones delicadas. Era hermosa con todo ese cabello azabache desparramado en la almohada. Sus negras pestañas resaltando sobre esa piel blanca como el fulgor de la luna. Sensuales labios entreabiertos, inflamados por el beso compartido. El todavía podía sentirla dentro de él, cada latido, cada respiración. Era intoxicante y adictivo. Pero que nadie se atreviera a separarla de su lado. Con ese pensamiento, abrazó la cintura de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo en un ademán posesivo.

Sus ropas se convirtieron en una restricción molesta y el suelo comenzó a cubrirse de las distintas piezas, en el urgente deseo de sentir piel contra piel.

En un rápido movimiento tomó posesión de los dulces labios en un beso intenso, que apenas reprimía sus violentas emociones. Naruto ansiaba poseerla por completo y a su vez, le estaba dando todo de sí. Hinata correspondió con igual ímpetu, sus dedos enroscándose en la rubia cabellera, acercándose si era posible, aún más a ese fuerte cuerpo. Era sorprendente como él lograba despertar en ella ese anhelo y pasión como ninguna otra. Una áspera mano se deslizaba por cada pulgada de su desnuda piel.

La mano masculina se detuvo en uno de sus senos, atrapando la punta rosada entre sus dedos. Todo el rostro de la pelinegra se contrajo en un rictus singular de dolor y placer. Él la miraba, grabando en su memoria la expresión de ese hermoso rostro; ojos cerrados, embelesada en la magia que provocaba esa mano. Mordió suavemente la barbilla femenina para luego recorrer el mentón con su lengua, deleitándose en la suavidad de esa delicada piel. Luego, esa boca ardiente bajó por el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro; ella dejó escapar un gemido lleno de placer cuando sintió sus dientes morderla para luego succionar esa área sensible.

Ella se permitió engañarse y pensar que todo lo hacía porque él la amaba. Se dijo a si misma que sería sólo por esa vez…

Continuó su sendero abrasador hasta detenerse en la punta que tenía entre sus dedos. Ella jadeó, apenas cayendo de la cama, la lengua masculina arremetía con generosas embestidas de placer mientras la halaba hasta el interior de su boca. Con su otra mano, él subía lentamente, sus dedos friccionando ligeramente a todo lo largo de las bien torneadas piernas.

Levantando su rostro, él la observó y murmuró con voz ronca, -Hermosa.

Fue inesperado para ella, fue como un ataque sensual a sus sentidos, desde sus entrañas subiendo un ardor como ninguno, tomando posesión de todo su ser.

Su vista viajó por toda la bella desnudez, deleitándose en todo ese cuerpo femenino y lujorioso para detenerla en esa parte femenina. Colocó la mano sobre los lustrosos rizos y la presionó contra esa sensible parte. Ella ronroneó y alzó sus caderas para seguir el movimiento de su mano. El volvió a bajar su cabeza, rozando su nariz cerca del ombligo femenino, aspirando todo ese aroma único. Sus dedos retornaron a todo ese suave pelaje, delineando sus dobleces y hallando ese minúsculo órgano. Hinata aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba segura de que pronto moriría del puro deleite. Nunca estuvo preparada cuando él le introdujo un dedo.

Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en esa mano firme que provocaban esas ondas de agridulce gozo que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cuando tan solo se hallaba al borde de su culminación, ella le empujó con algo de violencia. No; ella no le iba permitir que la llevara a la cúspide sin ella haber tocado, besado, acariciado...

Un sorprendido Naruto vio como su dulce Hinata se arrojaba sobre él. -Ahora me toca a mí.

Pequeñas y delicadas manos acariciaron ese recio pecho, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre esa sólida piel, en ocasiones hallando leves cicatrices. Ella colocó su entreabierta boca en su hombro y la lengua femenina le rozó sutilmente. Le agradó escuchar su gruñido de aprobación; se sentía poderosa. Ella también podía crear magia y despertar sensaciones en él. Bajó su boca, su lengua saboreando el gusto a salitre de esa caliente piel. Él tomó la nuca femenina y la apretó con ternura, dándole todo su consentimiento a sus solicitas atenciones. Sintió esas suaves manos bajar por sus costados y cuando una de sus menudas manos atrapó su endurecido miembro, un bramido ahogado subió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y si él había pensado que no podía existir tortura tan hermosa como esa... estaba equivocado. Porque cuando ese rostro bajó y esa deliciosa boca lo clamó, casi perdía toda cordura.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, mientras esos labios rozaban toda su longitud, la dulce lengua despertando en él sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas. Y entonces fue él quien esta vez, cuando creyó que no podría soportar más, la alzó en sus brazos. Sentándose, tomó cada una de sus piernas, las colocó alrededor de la cintura masculina y suavemente, saboreando cada minuto, la hizo resbalar sobre su erección. Hinata se mordió su labio inferior, el hermoso rostro contraído en lo que parecía ser una mueca de dolor y dicha. Ella continuó bajando y no estuvo por completo satisfecha hasta que lo sintió tocando hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Solo entonces dejó escapar un grito sofocado. El rubio la apretó contra sí y ella enredó sus dedos en la rubia cabellera para obligarle a subir su rostro y besarlo. Ambos comenzaron a mecerse, cada uno siguiendo el ritmo del otro.

El la escuchaba gemir, ese exquisito sonido haciendo que perdiera toda cordura. Toda esa humedad alrededor suyo, contrayéndose. Las manos masculinas recorrían con languidez cada una de las curvas deliciosas del cuerpo femenino. Luego entrelazó sus manos con cada una de las manos femeninas. Ojos azul turquesa mirando fijamente los perlados y en ellos pudo ver el brillo de quien es totalmente arremetido por una fuerza como ninguna otra, al experimentar la maravilla de alcanzar la cumbre, de tocar un pedazo del cielo. Todo acompañado por un suave grito y él a su vez, se unió a ella con uno suyo. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama.

La cabeza femenina se posó sobre el hombro masculino. Para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, al tiempo que murmuraba con una sonrisa satisfecha, -Eso fue… inesperadamente delicioso.

Él sonrió, no necesitaba verla para saber que las mejillas femeninas estaban cubiertas por un rubor, -Sí, lo fue.

La abrazó con fiereza. Era una dulce tortura tenerla así, entre sus brazos y no poder decirle cuanto la amaba.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Mmm?

-Deberías bañarte.

Él la escuchó reírse, -Hace unos minutos no escuché queja alguna.

-No. Pero ahora sí la estás escuchando.

-Bueno, tomaré un baño solo con una condición.

-¿Sí? – y ella levantó su rostro para mirarle.

-Si tomas el baño conmigo.


End file.
